Perched on top the Ministry
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: OH oneshot! Ron bashing! It was rumored that Hermione had found someone new, someone who wasn’t Ronald Weasley, and to put it simply… he was so jealous he could strangle the bloke with his bare hands.


Summary: O/H oneshot! Ron bashing! It was rumored that Hermione had found someone new, someone who wasn't Ronald Weasley, and to put it simply… he was so jealous he could strangle the bloke with his bare hands.

Author's Note: Ron is a snarky bastard in this fic... (Sorry Sarah-Catherine!) Everything else is explained in the story. The Slytherins have all joined the order and Dumbledore died. Harry and Hermione no longer talk to Ron. I'm not a Harry/Pansy fan but I thought she would be a better choice than Millicent Bullestrode. Have fun!

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

Ronald Weasley was perched on top of the Ministry building's roof with a pair of binoculars shoved against his face. She was bound to get there soon. Ron's binoculars were focused on a large table across the street. The table was on the patio of a restaurant and seated at the table were three quidditch stars. Draco Malfoy had arrived with Marcus Flint and Viktor Krum about fifteen minutes ago and the three of them were patiently waiting for their other nine guests. After just a few more minutes of waiting, Luna and Hannah arrived both reading a copy of the Quibbler.

It was a well known fact that Luna and Malfoy had been dating for a while. It was also common knowledge that Viktor Krum and Hannah Abbot had recently gotten engaged and were set to get married in the spring. On the subjects of marriages, Ron had not forgotten the most recent Weasley marriage. Ginny had recently changed her name and had gone and married Blaise Zabini.

Speaking of Blaise and Ginny, the two of them were sitting down at the table along with Cho Chang. Cho sat in the open chair next to Flint, whom she had been secretly dating since her seventh year.

Any minute now the last four people would show up, and he knew who three of them would be. Three of the four remaining chairs would be filled by Harry, the former Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione. But it was the fourth person that Ron was really here to see. It was rumored that Hermione had found someone new, someone who wasn't Ronald Weasley, and to put it simply… he was so jealous he could strangle the bloke with his bare hands. He just hoped that this mystery man hadn't been in Slytherin or its equivalent back in school.

After Dumbledore's death, inter-house unity had spread like a disease and it infected almost everyone. It had all started when Harry asked Parkinson out on a date and then everything went to shite. Couples like Ginny and Zabini had popped up out of the wood work all over Hogwarts. Slytherins didn't date with in their house anymore. It seemed that all the hatred and loathing was just a cover up for secret attractions that had previously been forbidden.

He hadn't though. No, Ron Weasley only went for Gryffindor girls, namely Hermione. They had gotten together the summer before seventh year but shortly after getting together they started bickering over the most trivial things. The small arguments hadn't fazed him too much. At the time he had just been glad that Krum hadn't stolen Hermione away from him. He needn't have worried about Viktor. The Bulgarian was a frequent visitor to Hogwarts after the start of the war and on one of his trips he had met Hannah Abbot. And technically no one had stolen Hermione from him. He had been left to screw things up all by himself. And screw things over he did… phenomenally.

When they had started dating it was the typical young love scene. They had a great summer together although it had been a little stressful with searching for the horecux. Summer passed and fall at Hogwarts was flying by as well and before Thanksgiving had hit he was over stressed and blaming it on her. He rarely saw her away from the library and when he did see her all he did was argue with her. She was always helping Harry. Everything was always about Harry.

So in an attempt to relieve some stress he started seeing Parvarti on the side. Hermione had refused to sleep with him (not like she had the time anyway) and so Parvarti provided him with an outlet. By the time Christmas rolled around he had gotten careless with his affair, even thought he had never been particularly careful about hiding it to start off with.

Hermione had gone to visit her parents with Lupin, Snape, Malfoy, and Charlie as escorts. Members of the Order were no longer allowed to travel alone anymore, even if it was to simply go to the loo. Snape and Malfoy, as it turns out, were under orders by Dumbledore to kill the headmaster even though to this day Ron could not figure out what purpose it had served. It turned out that all twelve guests at today's lunch party had become Order members at some point before the end of the war.

When he was sure Hermione had left for the holidays, he thought it would be safe to invite Parvarti to his dorm room for Christmas Eve. He had not been expecting Hermione to stop by his dorm to wish him a 'Happy Christmas'. Of course just as she walked into his dorm with her escorts he and Parvarti were making out.

Hermione hadn't said a word. She walked out of his dorm and went straight to professor Dumbledore's old office and flooed number 12 Grimmauld Place to seek refuge with Harry who was spending the break under the watchful eye of Mad Eye Moody. Parvarti had quickly gotten dressed and hightailed it out of his dorm. He knew he wasn't off the hook. He got his ass kicked by Snape and Malfoy, who had become very good friends with Hermione after joining the Order. Off to the side Lupin was reprimanding him rather loudly and Charlie had left and flooed to the burrow. His older brother relayed the story to Ginny and thanks to a pair of extendable ears the twins knew as well. Therefore it was only a matter of time before his mother and father's screaming voices joined Lupin's.

His humiliation and mistakes had not ended there. When everyone finally left, he flooed to Grimmauld Place and tried to have a civil conversation with his girlfriend, who surprisingly hadn't dumped him yet. Unfortunately the conversation went to shite and it soon turned aggressive. He didn't know what came over him but he had tried to hit her. Thankfully Hermione had been taking self defense lessons with Moody for a while and she evaded his strike easily. That's when Harry turned on him and pinned him down on the ground. From the floor he listened to Hermione explain that she could forgive promiscuity but physical assault was not taken lightly in her book. She broke up with him right then and there. Neither one of his two former best friends had spoken to him since.

The whole thing had taken place a year and six months ago. So much had happened in the year that followed the break up. Two months after the incident they defeated Voldemort. Not only that but they had both gained the title of Merlin first class and they had secured positions of high social influence in the wizarding world immediately after graduation.

Hermione became the youngest, and only female, Minister of Magic ever and Harry became the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts in the history of the school. Parkinson, whose last name was now Potter, had also become good friends with Hermione and was now the Minister of Magic's right hand woman. Ginny and Cho opened a clothing store near Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Luna and Hannah were both working for Luna's father at the Quibbler. Zabini had taken over the DADA position at Hogwarts and was said to be a better teacher than Lupin. Fortunately for Harry, Zabini liked the job and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

His attention was drawn back to the table as the last of the guests arrived. He watched as she walked up with Pansy and Harry. Great Merlin, why did she have to wear a dress? She was purposely tempting him! Of all the things to wear… she had on a black spaghetti strap summer dress with skinny high-healed black sandals. The only thing that spoiled her appearance was a man's hand on small of her back. When he had been dating her she had still been extremely shy and bookwormish but that was not the case any more. The only reminder of her brainy side was a book sticking out the top of her purse. Apparently she was now the life of the party and when she had gotten together with this bloke they had become the couple of the party. Bloody hell! He had been so obsessed with her appearance he hadn't even bothered to look at the man's face.

With each of the six couples now sitting around the table, Ron's anger was building. The man had his back to Ron and all that was visible was the back of the tall mans head. But he was given some sort of clue. He hadn't noticed it before but the man was wearing England's National Quidditch team uniform but the back of the chair was covering up the name that should have been visible under any other circumstance. Ron waited while the lively group ate, chatted, and laughed the lunch break away.

Suddenly something caught Ron's attention. There was something flashing in his eye. When he could see again he looked down to where the flashing had come from and was now even more angry than before, if that was even possible. How could the Daily Prophet have missed THAT? A large diamond ring was elegantly rested on Hermione's left hand.

Just when Ron was deciding whether or not to Avada the guy green eyes locked with his. Harry was now aware that Ron was watching him and there was a cold fury in those green eyes. In fact the rest of the table was now aware that Ron was watching them and they were all glaring at him. This was not good. He was now on the watch list of the most powerful witches and wizards of their age. Sure, they all had relatively boring jobs now but not even two years ago they had all played an important role in taking down 'You Know Who'.

Hermione stood up and Ginny handed her a few suitcases of what looked to be new clothes from the clothing store. Hermione walked behind her fiancés chair so when he stood up his name was still not visible. Ron could only assume that the couple was going on a summer vacation together. He would have to look out for it in the paper.

They both waved goodbye to their friends and the man began to turn around. Just as Hermione was about to start walking off he pulled her into a kiss, which earned them some cat calling and cheering from their friends. The two linked hand and walked off towards their unknown destination. As they walked down the street Ron could now see the name on the back of the man's robes. They clearly spelled out 'Wood'.

* * *

End Comments: I didn't know if the ending was any good but I decided that I kind of like the simplicity of it! If you have a strong opinion let me know.


End file.
